


Thirteen One-Shots

by Whovian101



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Doctor Whump, Gen, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian101/pseuds/Whovian101
Summary: A collection of one-shots for the Thirteenth Doctor.





	1. Flashback

Yaz, Ryan, and Graham met up after splitting up in the building. It had caught fire, the Doctor said probably not by accident either, and the flames were climbing high. Just as Graham was catching his breath, Ryan looked around, “Where’s the Doctor?” Yaz desperately looked around, but the Doctor was nowhere to be seen. “She’ll be fine. She can take care of herself.” Graham said hopefully.

A tense minute followed, then another. Five minutes later, Yaz couldn’t take it any more, “She could be in trouble, we’ve got to go help her.” Wordlessly, the three of them ran back to the building, holding rags over their mouths and noses.

“You can’t go in there,” The firemen who had just arrived yelled at them, but they didn’t listen. They ran back into the building and up to where they had last seen the Doctor, as they made it up the stairs, they saw her. The Doctor on her knees that had seemed to have buckled and she was supporting herself on her hands. Her breathing was harsh as smoke filled her lungs. She appeared completely frozen.

“Doctor?” Yaz called, as they ran to her side, trying to ignore the thick smoke, “Doctor, we have to get out of here.” There was no response, so Yaz placed her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder and called her name again. What she didn’t expect was for the Doctor to cry out and pull herself away from Yaz and into the fire.

“Doctor?” Ryan called, concerned, “Doctor, we need to get out of here.”

“No!” The Doctor suddenly shouted, “No! Please! I’m sorry!” Tears flowed down the mighty Time Lord’s face. She began to cough harshly,

“I don’t think she knows where she is…” Graham suddenly realized, “I think she’s having some sort of flashback.”

“We _need_ to get her out of here.” Yaz reiterated,

“Come on, we’ll just have to carry her.” Ryan said. Graham hoisted the Doctor up, trying to force a rag to her face, Yaz taking the other side. She was thrashing and trying to escape the grasps of her two friends, which made it significantly more difficult to drag her out of the building.

They finally managed to get the Doctor out of the building and across the street, they eased her onto the grass, taking deep breaths of clean oxygen. “Please!” The Doctor cried out again, “Please! I’m sorry! I’M SORRY!” Ryan ran over to her,

“Doctor, Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, we’re in Manchester, Earth, you were in a burning building, but we’re safe. We’re safe, but we need your help,” At those last four words, the Doctor’s flailing arms dropped, she looked around, her eyes glazed over, she looked confused and disoriented. Before Ryan could call her name again, she started coughing. It was harsh and sounded incredibly painful. A sticky dark red substance that had an orange tinge to it came out of the Doctor’s mouth as she bent over. Coughs racked her body, suddenly, Yaz gasped at the sticky substance,

“Is that blood?” The Doctor didn’t respond,

“What happened back there?” Ryan finally asked,

“There was a f-fire,” The Doctor said, managing a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “Or did you lot not notice?” She began to cough again,

“You know what we mean.” Yaz said,

“Ye-yeah.” The Doctor laughed nervously once the coughing had subsided, running a shaking hand through her blonde hair, “Sorry about all that.”

“You looked like you were having a flashback…” Ryan said, agreeing with the statement Graham had made when they had been watching her in the building.

“Yeah, I was.” The Doctor laughed nervously, “But nothing to worry ‘bout now.”

“Yes it is.” Graham said, “We’re your friends. We want to know.” The Doctor had to admit, she was surprised with how close Graham had grown to her since their first adventure.

“What happened?” Ryan agreed. The Doctor closed her eyes for a moment, the three companions noticed how weary she looked. She was pale, beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, and she was shivering.

“There was a war,” She said after a minute of silence, “on my home planet, and I fought, and I killed. I – I made a mistake. I made a choice, and it was all my fault. I went back and fixed it, long story, but I still can’t wash the blood from my hands. Everywhere I looked, there was fire, and I’ll never get those pictures out of my head, it was my family, my friends…”

“I’m so sorry…” Yaz said, tears flowing down her cheeks,

“‘S not your fault.” The Doctor said, waving Yaz away, “Now, we ought to get back to the TARDIS and make sure your burns are treated.” She tried to jump up, but it was more like a stumble. She clutched the tree beside them for support and she swayed dangerously, another coughing fit wracked her body.

"Doctor!” Yaz called, grabbing her waist as her knees gave way and she fell towards the ground.

“‘S fine.” The Doctor said, trying to wave them off,

“No, it’s not.” Graham said, but the Doctor’s eye rolled back and she went limp.

“Come on, let’s get her to the TARDIS.” Yaz said.

With the Doctor being supported by Graham and Yaz, they made their way to the TARDIS. “Does she have a medbay or anything in here?” Graham asked as they made their way through the blue doors. The TARDIS made a groan and a few panels lit up.

“I think it wants us to go this way…” Ryan said, he still wasn’t sure how he felt about knowing the TARDIS was alive, but he didn’t have time to think much of it at the moment. He pushed the door open to find a blinding white room. Once their eyes had adjusted to the light, Yaz and Graham placed the Doctor on the table.

“She is much heavier than she looks.” Yaz said, catching her breath,

“Doctor?” Ryan placed a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder,

“Mmm?” The Doctor furrowed her eyebrows but didn’t open her eyes,

“Doctor, we need you to tell us how to use this stuff.” Ryan said, gesturing to the strange machines behind them,

“Oh, yes, your burns, over there is the tissue regenerator,” she pointed to a large white machine. Yaz grabbed it and pulled it over to her,

“Okay, Doctor, I’m going to need to take off your shirt to see where your burns are.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine.” The Doctor waved her off, “you all get your burns taken care of.”

“No, Doctor. We’re helping you now.” She took off the Doctor’s coat, “Doctor, can I take your shirt off so I can see your burns.” The Doctor begrudgingly nodded.

Yaz winced as she looked at the burns, Ryan and Graham had left the room to give them some privacy. “So, how does the tissue regenerater work?”

“Twist the blue valve to thirty and the red to twenty-five.” The Doctor instructed wearily, Yaz turned the valves and looked up, “Alright, now run the smooth part across the burns.” Yaz did as she was told, sliding the smooth surface across the Doctor’s burns. They sizzled under the regenerator, then slowly began to cool off and new skin formed across the top of the burns.

It took a while, but the burns finally were healed and once the Doctor had made sure everyone had gotten their burns healed, she made her way to her bedroom, preparing to pass out from exuastion, “Hey, Yaz?” The Doctor called as Yaz turned away and began to make her way to her own bedroom,

“Yeah, Doctor?”

“Thank you.” Yaz smiled,

“Any time.”  



	2. Avalanche

“Look out!” The Doctor cried as the tunnel around them began to collapse. She pulled Yaz, Ryan, and Graham against the wall, shielding them with her body. The three companions exchanged guilty looks as rocks around them rained down on the Doctor and she let out various grunts as rocks made impact. Finally, the rock rain subsided, and the Doctor let go of her friends.

“Is everyone alright?” Yaz asked, looking around  
“I’m good.” Ryan said, checking himself over,

“So am I.” Graham nodded,

“Good, me too. Doctor?”

“Hmm?” The Doctor was not-so-subtly leaning against the wall,

“Are you alright?” She shifted awkwardly,

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. Let’s get back to the TARDIS, then.”

The four of them began to walk down the tunnel. They had only taken about ten paces when Yaz finally had to comment. “Alright, what’s wrong with you?” The Doctor turned around uncomfortably, as she had been using the wall for support and limping heavily, favoring her left leg.

“‘S nothing, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Ryan said, grabbing her wrist as she attempted to continue along the tunnel. She hissed in pain, retracting her arm sharply,

“I’m fine,” she said, “Now let’s go before the tunnels start collapsing again.” The others begrudgingly nodded and continued to walk.

Yaz Ryan, and Graham found their pace moving slower and slower as the Doctor struggled to keep up. Her pace was slowing and she leaned heavily on the wall. She was staring at the ground as if she were dizzy. “Doctor?” Yaz asked, “Doctor?” She repeated, as the Doctor didn’t seem to have heard her,

“Hmm?” The Doctor looked up, then clutched the wall harder as she wavered to one side, “Woah, I’m feeling a bit dizzy to be honest.” Graham, Ryan, and Yaz all lunged to catch the Doctor her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground.

Yaz, Graham, and Ryan dragged the Doctor through the tunnels, “What d’you think is wrong with her?” Ryan asked as they continued on,

“Maybe she’s got a concussion…” Yaz suggested. Ryan shrugged and they continued on.

It was slow-going, but they finally made it back to the TARDIS. “Where should we bring her?” Ryan asked as the blue doors closed behind them,

“Didn’t she say there was a medbay?” Graham asked, for indeed when the Doctor had been giving them her grand tour, she had thrown a door open to reveal a blinding white room full of medical equitment.

They carried the Doctor to the first door and pulled it open. Inside was a deep blue bedroom. The ceiling was covered in beautiful stars, the bed was king-seized, and the room was cluttered. “This must be her bedroom…” Ryan said quietly, gazing in,

“Come on, let’s keep going.” Yaz said, closing the door, but the next door she opened led to the exact same room.

“That’s a bit strange…” Graham said as they moved to the next door, but that too led to the same bedroom.

“Come on, let’s just put her down in here.” Yaz said frustratedly. They placed the Doctor on the bed, when without warning, there was a loud crash from the console room. Yaz, Graham, and Ryan sprinted in, but there was no one there. They returned to the door to the Doctor’s bedroom, but when they opened it, there was no bedroom to be found. Instead, was the most amazing library they had ever seen. They exited the room to try to find the Doctor, but quickly found that every door led to the same library.

“Hey, remember when the Doctor said the TARDIS was alive?” Ryan asked as they opened another door to the library, Graham and Yaz nodded, “I don’t think it wants us to find the Doctor.”

Ryan, Yaz, and Graham finally decided to wait in the library. After a number of hours of wandering through the massive shelves, the door banged open and the Doctor jumped into the room. “Doctor!” Yaz called from across the room, causing Ryan and Graham to spin around,

“Are you alright, Doc?” Graham asked,

“Brilliant! Molto Bene – no, don’t say that – all healed up now, a good nap, that’s all I needed, though I’m sure tea would’ve worked just as well, anyway, I just thought we’d take a trip to Raxacoricofallapatorius to check up on an old friend – well, I say friend. She won’t remember me, but anyway, come on, then!” And with that, the Doctor sprinted out of the room.

“I hate the running.” Graham said before himself, Yaz, and Ryan took off after her.


	3. Drowning

“Come see the sea of Golcof. You can see the ancient city of Argu in its depths.” The strange red man said to the Doctor. They had arrived on this planet that not even the Doctor had been to before. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham followed the Doctor and the red man, as well as his friend, down to the cliff which overlooked the water. “I am Schok.” The first red man said as they walked,

“And I a Betzal.” The other said,

“Those are brilliant names,” The Doctor said, “I’m the Doctor, this is Yaz, Ryan, and Graham, my fam.”

“It is an honor to meet you.” Schok said. As they neared the cliff, Schok stopped walking, “Betzal, will you please wait here with Graham, Ryan, and Yaz, I would like to speak with the Doctor.” Betzal nodded, and Yaz watched as the Doctor followed Schok to the cliff. They spoke for a minute, then suddenly, with a swift motion, Schok grabbed a gun from his holster and shot the Doctor in the chest. Yaz let out a yell and tried to break away from Betzel, who tried to pull his own gun on them, but Graham knocked it out of his hand. Yaz looked back at the Doctor, only to find her not crumpled on the ground as she had expected, but stiff, frozen, and still standing. Schok grabbed her and cast her off the cliff and into the sea.

“Doctor!” Yaz screamed, running down to the cliff, Ryan and Graham on her heels.

Peeling off her jacket, Yaz dove into the water below, the surface tension stinging her hands. She looked around beneath the sparkling surface and in the corner of her eye, saw a dark shadow sinking out of sight. Swimming back to the surface and taking a deep breath, Yaz dove down.

Her lungs burned as Yaz continued to descend, though she knew it was nothing compared to what the Doctor must be feeling. Finally, she felt something firm beneath her fingers. Grabbing the strongest hold she could muster, she pushed off against the seafloor, propelling herself and the Doctor upwards.

Yaz gasped for breath as she broke the surface. The Doctor’s body was now limp, clearly whatever Schok had shot her with had worn off.

Dragging the woman to the shore, Yaz collapsed on the ground. Graham and Ryan were there, waiting for her. They looked down at the Doctor, her eyes were closed, her face was pale, and her lips were bloodless. “She’s not breathing.” Ryan said, clearly alarmed,

“What about her pulse?” Graham asked, Yaz was the first to throw her fingers to the side of the Doctor’s throat,

“Nothing.”

“Do you know CPR?” Ryan asked her,

“Y-yes, I’ve just never had to do it for real.” Yaz said, she was shaking. Trying to be as professional as possible, Yaz tilted the Doctor’s head back and took a deep breath, pinching the Doctor’s nose and forcing air into the Doctor’s lungs. She gave another breath, then hurriedly began to try to give her thirty compressions.

“Yaz!” Ryan suddenly yelled, “Remember back on the TARDIS when the Doctor said she had two hearts?” Yaz gasped, immediately stopping the compressions,

“Where do you think they are?” Ryan stared at the alien woman,

“I don’t know,” Yaz placed her hands on where she thought one heart might be, locked her elbows, intertwined her fingers, and did fifteen compressions before switching to the other side and doing fifteen more. Pressing her mouth back to the Doctor’s mouth, she tilted the Time Lord’s head back, gave two more breaths, then began the compressions again.

Yaz continued to give CPR, refusing to give up on the Doctor, trying not to think about the ribs she felt moving under her hands. Then, suddenly, the Doctor sucked in a small breath and started coughing weakley. “Doctor!” Yaz cried out, rolling her on her side to try and keep her lungs clear. Coughs wracked her body for minutes until it finally subsided, leaving the Doctor painting on the ground. Her eyes were closed and she looked exhausted.

“Doctor, are you alright?” Graham asked,

“‘Mmm…” The Doctor mumbled something,

“Doctor, can you stay awake for me?” Yaz asked delicately,

“‘M tired…” The Doctor slurred,

“But you can’t sleep right now,” Ryan said,

“TARDIS…” The Doctor said, suddenly trying to stand up. Yaz grabbed her to keep her from falling down. Graham, Yaz, and Ryan managed to get the Doctor to her feet, and they slowly made their way to the TARDIS.

As they walked, the Doctor seemed to get heavier and heavier as she carried less and less of her weight. By the time they made it to to TARDIS, the Doctor was almost completely limp, her breathing was ragged and labored and clearly getting worse, not to mention harsh and sounded painful. The TARDIS doors jumped open before they could ask the Doctor for the key, almost as if she knew the Doctor was hurt. “Doctor, where do we go?” Graham asked,

“Medbay.” The Doctor said,

“Yaz, you go get changed, and grab the Doctor a change of clothes as well, we’ll get her into the medbay.” Yaz nodded, grateful to have the opportunity to get out of her wet clothes, as she was beginning to shiver. Ryan and Graham carried the Doctor to the medbay, which conveniently was the first room they checked.

“What d’you need Doctor?” Ryan asked as they placed her down on a bed as she started coughing and gasping,  
“Oxygen.” She made a gesture to a cabinet which Graham hurried over and opened. Pulling out an oddly Earth-like Oxygen mask, he handed it to the Doctor, who turned a few valves and then pressed it to her face.

It took a few minutes for the effects of the Oxygen to become evident, but her face slowly lost its pale colour and she seemed to relax, though as she closed her eyes, she looked unbelievably exhausted.

Before long, Yaz returned in some fresh, dry clothes, as well as a change of clothes for the Doctor. “Why don’t you two leave and I’ll get the Doctor changed.” Yaz suggested. Ryan and Graham nodded, leaving Yaz and the Doctor alone.

“Hey, Yaz?” The Doctor asked,

“Yes, Doctor?” Yaz said as she removed the wet parsels of clothing,

“Thank you for saving me.”

“Of course.” Yaz said, beginning to wrap her in warm clothing,

“Hey Yaz?”

“Yeah, Doctor?” Yaz said again,

“I’m really tired.”

“Well, you can sleep now, Doctor.” Yaz laughed, and with that, the Doctor promptly fell unconscious.


	4. Anxiety Attack

Ryan watched as the Doctor stumbled back a bit. It was odd, she was usually so graceful and nimble, “Doctor?” He called, though she didn’t respond. “Yaz! Graham!” Ryan called, hoping for some assistance, but there was no response.

“No, no, no!” The Doctor shouted, supporting herself on a table, “No, this isn’t supposed to happen anymore!”

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Doctor, what’s happening?”

“Nothing. Nothing. I’m fine. I’m fine.” The Doctor said pushing his hand off, Ryan noticed her breathing was getting faster and more labored. Grabbing her by the waist just as her knees buckled beneath her, Ryan guided the Doctor to a chair, he lowered her to the seat.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” Ryan asked,

“It’s okay, I’m okay, I’m always okay.” Her breathing wasn’t getting any better, if anything it was getting faster. She was hyperventilating now,

“Doctor, what’s wrong? You have to tell me.” But the Doctor didn’t respond, she was focusing on breathing.

Finally, her respiratory bypass began to kick in, and she looked up at Ryan, guilt filling her eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Doctor, what just happened.” The Doctor looked at him and began to run out of the room, “Doctor!” Ryan called, the Doctor paused and turned back,

“I won’t tell them, the others.” She smiled softly,

“Thank you, Ryan.” And she left the room.


	5. Head Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a guest appearance from Martha Jones

“Doctor!” Yaz, Ryan, and Graham called, running down the stairs, as the woman dropped to the ground, hitting her head hard on the pavement.

It was only five stories, but it felt like fifty as they sprinted down to get to the Doctor. The Doctor lay sprawled out on the cold pavement. Her face was bruised, and blood ran from her nose and down the side of her face. The back of her head was bleeding onto the pavement.

“Doctor? Doctor? Can you hear me?” Yaz asked, tapping the side of the Doctor’s face,

“Hmmm?” The Doctor’s brow furrowed, “Oh, my head…”

“Doctor, how do you feel?”

“Fine, ‘m fine.” The Doctor said, trying to jump to her feat, but a combination of her lack of balance and general weakness, she fell back down, Yaz catching the Doctor as she fell,

“Doctor, why are your eyes closed?” Graham asked,

“‘S too bright.” The Doctor mumbled,

“How are you really feeling?” Ryan asked,

“Uh, really tired actually, kind of dizzy, a bit lightheaded to be honest…”

“Doctor, don’t go to sleep, stay awake.” Yaz said, “Graham, call the ambulance.”

“No ambulance…” The Doctor mumbled, “No ambulance…”

“Doctor, we can’t just leave you here!”

“Phone.” The Doctor said,

“What?” Graham, Yaz, and Ryan stared at the Doctor,

“Give me a phone.”

“Uh…” Yaz handed the Doctor her cellphone. The Doctor’s hands were shaking so much, she couldn’t dial the number,

“I can’t see the numbers, can you dial it for me?”

“You can’t see it?” Ryan asked as Yaz grabbed the phone,

“Vision all fuzzy… Hands all shaky… Eyes all tired…”

“Doctor, what’s the number, and who are we calling?”

“Martha Jones, UNIT, +44 7911 88312.”

“Why are we calling her?” Graham asked as Yaz turned the phone to speaker and placed it beside the Doctor,

“Martha Jones, who is this?”

“Hey Martha…” The Doctor said,

“Uh, who is this?”

“‘S me! The Doctor!” The Doctor said with false enthusiasm, “I regenerated again.”

“Oh my – Doctor! What is it? What do you need?” Martha said,

“Uh, I’ve fallen,” She said uncomfortably, her speech beginning to slur, “From fifteen meters…”

“Oh, Doctor! I’m on my way. What are your symptoms?”

“‘M tired, lights are bright, vision's blurry, head hurts, think ‘m bleeding…”

“Okay, Can you keep talking to me?”

“Yeah,” she said, “How’s Rickey?”

“Mickey’s doing well,” Martha said fondly, then her voice got quieter, “Have you been traveling alone again?”

“No, actually,” The Doctor said, clearly trying to exert energy, though she seemed to be running thin, “I’ve got a new crew. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham.”

“Can you tell me about them?” Martha asked, clearly just trying to keep the Doctor awake and talking,

“Yeah, Yaz’s great. She’s really great. I really like her a lot. I don’t know if she likes me…Not the way I do…But it’s okay. It’s always okay. I like her family too, nobody messes with Yaz’s mum…” The Doctor’s voice began to fade,

“What about Ryan and Graham?” Martha prompted,

“Ryan’s really brave. Especially with ladders. He makes me laugh…he’s good with shadow puppets…”

“And Graham?”

“Graham’s a little hesitant. Careful. I think he likes traveling though… He just lost his wife though, reminds me of River…feel bad…”

“Doctor, who’s River?” Suddenly, a car skidded to a halt behind them and a young woman stepped out, hanging up the phone. When the Doctor didn’t respond, she ignored the question, demanding, “Where’s the TARDIS, Doctor?”

“I think just around the corner…” She said,

“Brilliant,” she looked up at Yaz, Ryan, and Graham, “Can one of you grab a stretcher from the TARDIS Medbay?”

“I’ll get it.” Ryan said, sprinting to the TARDIS,

“Doctor, Doctor, stay with me.” Yaz said, tapping the side of the Doctor’s face,

“Martha Jones…” The Doctor said, “Never thought I’d see you again…”

“Well, here I am.” Martha said,

“What do you think of the new body?”

“It’s very different.” Martha said, “But it looks nice.”

“D’you think Rose would’ve liked it?” Martha seemed to pause for a minute,

“Yes, I’m sure she would’ve loved it.” The Doctor closed her eyes, “Hey Doctor, can you please keep your eyes open for me?” They opened again.

Finally, Ryan came running back with the stretcher. They made their way back to the TARDIS, and Martha kicked them all out of the medbay as she treated the Doctor. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham stood in an anxious silence.

It wasn’t until the morning that Martha allowed them to see the Doctor. “How you feeling, Doc?” Graham asked,

“I’m okay. I’m always okay.” Yaz, Graham, and Ryan all raised an eyebrow, this wasn’t the first time the Doctor had said this, and they knew that this was what she said when she was lying. The Doctor looked at them, analyzing their face, “You have questions.”

“Yeah,” Ryan said,

“Ask away.” The Doctor smiled,

“How come you could fall so far without injury last time?” Graham asked,

“I was regenerating last time,” The Doctor explained, “The moment I hit the ground my body was healed. This time, the energy wasn’t there for me to access.”  
“Oh.”

It took a couple days, but the Doctor was finally on her feet again, and Martha decided to go. “You can always travel with me again, if you want…” The Doctor said to her,

“You know I can’t, Doctor…” Martha said, “But you can always come back and visit.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Martha stepped out and closed the blue doors behind her. The Doctor closed her eyes, then looked up, flying over to the console and diving around it,

“Anyway, onwards and upwards.” And with that, they made their way back into space, almost able to ignore the glimmer of sadness resting in the Doctor’s eyes.


	6. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Sticks and Stones by kesomon

The Doctor ran to Grace’s side. She was talking to Graham, “Promise me, you won’t be scared.”

“What do you mean?” Graham asked, tears forming in his eyes,

“Without me…” Grace’s voice faded. An Idea jumped into the Doctor’s head. Maybe… It probably wouldn’t take too much energy, as she was only human… She looked at the fear and pain and loss in Graham’s face as Grace went limp. That was all that the Doctor needed to know what to do,

“Stand back.”

“What?” Graham said defensively, but obliged, Ryan and Yaz moving away as well. The Doctor lifted her hands, they were glowing with energy, “What are you doing?” Graham demanded, but the Doctor didn’t respond, placing her glowing hands on Grace’s upper collar bone. She felt the life energy drain out of her, it was a whole lot more than she had expected. Her head started to get all fuzzy and she began to get dizzy. Black spots danced in her eyes as she heard Grace gasp for breath, then she felt the cold ground and nothing more.

The Doctor collapsed onto Grace. Ryan rolled her off of Grace and hugged his Nan. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He held her close,

“It’s okay, Ryan, it’s okay.” Grace said, holding Ryan’s hand, “But the Doctor needs a whole lot more help then I right now.” Graham smiled lovingly at his wife, always thinking of someone else, she was.

Ryan felt a sense of Deja vu as he watched the Doctor laying on the couch, though this time there was no golden glow. “Do you think she’ll be alright?” Yaz asked,

“She was last time…” Ryan said hopefully. The room descended into silence.

It was a week before the Doctor finally woke up, but when she did, she was just as excitable as ever. “Brilliant! Molto Bene – no, don’t say that –” The Doctor jumped up and hugged Grace. “Now, to find my TARDIS!”  



	7. Hypothermia

“Run!” The Doctor shouted, sprinting across the ice that was slowly cracking beneath their feet. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham, who were closest to the edge of the ice ran across it, diving into the snow. They then turned around just in time to see the ice beneath the Doctor’s feet shatter under her weight, and her form disappear beneath the water.

“Doctor!” Ryan lunged forward only to be held back by Graham,

“The ice won’t hold you!”

“We need to get her out of there, though!” Ryan said, but it was just then that the Doctor burst from the water, frantically grabbing for the edge of the ice, looking much like a drowned puppy. It might have looked funny had it not been such a dire situation. Yaz rushed forward, grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the water and dragging her to the shore. Her skin was icy to the touch, not cool, but freezing. “Doctor, are you alright?”

“‘Mmm, what, yeah,” the Doctor slurred, her breathing was labored and much too fast,

“We need to get her dry clothes.” Ryan said,

“How d’you know?” Graham asked,

“I saw a movie.” Ryan admitted,

“We need dry clothes to do that though.” Yaz said,

“She can take my jacket,” Graham said, pulling it off himself,

“‘M really tired…” The Doctor mumbled,

“No, no, don’t go to sleep,” Yaz said, “Do you think you can stay awake for me?”

“No thanks,” The Doctor slurred, “‘M good,” she closed her eyes,

“Doctor!” Yaz grabbed her, “Please, you can’t go to sleep!” The Doctor murmured something, and tried to push Yaz away, though her motions were slow and uncoordinated, her arms weak and heavy,

“Come on, we need to get her to the TARDIS, there’s got to be a change of clothes somewhere in there.” Graham said, “Doctor, do you think you can get up?”

“Nah, I think I’ll just stay here.” She murmured,

“Doctor, I really need you to get up!” Yaz said,

“Come on, we’ll just have to carry her.” Graham said, grabbing the Doctor under her armpits.

Yaz and Graham carried the Doctor while Ryan cleared them a path to the TARDIS. As they continued to walk, the Doctor was carrying less and less of her weight and her breathing was becoming rapid and labored. They finally made it to the TARDIS and decided to bring her to the first room they found, which happened to be the medical bay.

“This was definitely not here this morning.” Ryan said, staring around

“There are blankets here!” Graham ran over to the countertop, snatching up the blankets while Yaz grabbed the Doctor and immediately began stripping the wet clothes off her.

Once the Doctor was buried beneath warm blankets, Yaz checked her breathing, “She’s not breathing!”

“Don’t you know CPR?” Ryan asked desperately,

“Yes, but I’ve never had to actually do it on anyone!” Yaz shouted, although wasted no time, hurrying to her side and beginning the process. As she checked the pulse, she found it irregular, weak, and thready, though still there. Finally, the Doctor coughed, signaling that her airways were clearing.

“Doctor,” Graham said, “Doctor, what do you need?”

“Tea.” She murmured,

“Tea?” Ryan looked unsure,

“Yes.” The Doctor said quietly, her eyes still closed. Graham looked up,

“I’ll go make some tea.”

“Ryan, go soak a cloth in warm water.” Yaz instructed, grabbing the oxygen mask off the wall.

It only took five hours for the Doctor to become responsive again, though they were the longest five hours of Yaz’s life. She was half-asleep when a voice called out, “Yaz?” Yaz shot bolt upright, spinning to face the Doctor, who was trying to untangle herself from the blankets.

“Doctor, no! They’re helping you!” Yaz called,

“No, I’m fine now. Fit as a fiddle.” She grinned, “Sorry ‘bout all that.”

“How did you –”

“Well, I used a nick of my regenerative energy, which increased my internal temperature pretty quick, though there were other bits my body needed to sort out.”

“Oh,” Yaz stared at her, “So, you’re alright, then?”

“Course I am!” The Doctor grinned, “I’m always okay. Now, where are Ryan and Graham?”

“Oh, they’re asleep.” Yaz said, “I can go wake them if you want –”

“No, no, I’ll let you humans have your sleep. Speaking of, you should get some yourself.” Yaz gave the Doctor a suspicious look,

“Are you sure you’re alright, Doctor?”

“Course!” The Doctor grinned,

“Okay then. Well, good night Doctor.”

“G’night, Yaz.” The Doctor smiled, “And thank you.”

“Anytime Doctor.”


	8. Sonic Injury

By the time the Doctor, Yaz, Graham, and Ryan had made it off Tsuranga and onto Resus One, the Doctor knew she only had minutes. “Do you have a toilet by any chance?” She asked the man at the front,

“Yes, it’ll be down the hall on your third right.”

“Thanks.” She said, and bolted down the hall, pushing the door open and swiftly locking it behind her. She dropped to the floor with moan of pain, clutching her side as lightning strikes of agony shot through her.

“Doctor?” Yaz’s hesitant voice called through the door, “Doctor, are you alright?”

“Yes, fine!” The Doctor said, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. She clenched her teeth, trying to suppress the cry of pain that escaped her lips as more pain exploded throughout her,

“Doctor, we’re coming in,” Ryan said, jiggling the doorknob, though it didn’t open.

“‘S locked…” The Doctor gasped,

“Unlock it, then!” Yaz said,

“‘M trying.” The Doctor murmured as she attempted to lift herself off the ground, though only got as far as her knees before she came crashing back down.

“Doctor, what’s going on?” Ryan asked,

“Nothing.” The Doctor lied,

“If you don’t tell us, we’re getting Malbi.” Yaz said firmly,

“Just a second.” The Doctor said, cursing under her breath in Gallifreyan as she managed to pull herself up and supporting herself on the sink. With a carefully controlled burst of adrenaline, she pushed her way to the door, fumbling with the lock, but managed to get it open.

“You look awful, Doc!” Graham gasped, staring at her,

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” The Doctor tried to grin, though was well aware it looked an awful lot like a grimace.

“Doctor, I’m getting Malbi.” Yaz said, turning away,

“No.” The Doctor said, her hand shooting from the doorframe to Yaz’s shoulder, “No, we need to get back to the TARDIS.”

“We can’t go anywhere with you lookin’ like that.” Graham said,

“Yes, we can.” the Doctor said, pushing her way through them, clutching the wall for support as she desperately tried to make her way to the teleports. Yaz locked eyes with Ryan and Graham,

“I’ll get Malbi, you two make sure she doesn’t collapse.”

“I’m fine,” the Doctor continued to try to deny, though when another strike of pain sent her to the ground with a cry of pain. Yaz took off, sprinting down the hall as Graham and Ryan rushed to her side. The Doctor tried to look around, though she was dizzy and everything was blurry and fuzzy. She closed her eyes, trying to mute the severe headache that was building. She continued to try to move down the hall, but Ryan and Graham were there to stop her,

“Doctor just wait, you’re injured.” Graham’s voice came from somewhere, but the Doctor couldn’t tell where. Her knees slid to the floor and she heard footsteps pounding and two unfermiller hands on her, pulling her off the floor. The Doctor pulled away from the touch, unable to tell what was where anymore or who was touching her, just that it wasn’t fermillar and she didn’t like it.

“Doctor, it’s me, it’s Malbi, can you please calm down?” A voice said, but the Doctor felt more pain exploding through her and curled up in a ball on the floor. Her quickly fading vision finally went to black and unconsciousness took her.

The Doctor opened her heavy eyes. Ryan, Yaz, and Graham was sitting together in the corner. They were talking to Malbi, who was standing as if to give them news, “You really think she’ll be alright?” Yaz was asking,

“Yes, she should be fine. We’ve given her enough sedative to sleep for a while. Are you three sure you don’t know her species? It won’t show up on our scanners.”

“I dunno,” Graham said, “She said she was the last of her species.”

“Her physiology is like nothing I’ve seen before.” Malbi said, “Obviously something’s wrong with her, but I don’t know what she’s supposed to look like.”

“She said something about her ‘ecto-spleen’.” Yaz said,

“I…I’ve never even heard of an ecto-spleen…”

The Doctor let out a groan as she tried to sit up, “What are you doing?” Malbi gasped, “You’re not supposed to be awake yet!”

“Binary vascular system, I metabolize sedatives quickly.” The Doctor explained, her teeth clenched against the pain, as Malbi eased her back onto the bed.

“Alright, Doctor, I need you to tell me what hurts.” Malbi said calmly,

“It’s my ecto-spleen, on the bottom left side of my abdomen…Just resettling…”

“What’s your ecto-spleen supposed to look like?” Malbi asked,

“Like this, just a little less fuzzy…” the Doctor gestured to the scanner on the wall that had been scanning her body,

“Can I ask what species you are?”

“Time Lord, last of. Won’t have any medical records on me…” The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan, “Rassilon, this hurts.”

“How can I help heal it?” Malbi asked,

“Just time and sleep…” The Doctor said, “But I haven’t the time for that, I need to get back to my ship!”

“Can I offer you a cup of tea before you go?” Malbi asked as the Doctor forced herself up,

“Tea would be lovely.” The Doctor said gratefully. The Doctor closed her eyes, running her hands over her face.

“Here you are, then, Doctor.” Malbi said, handing her a cup of tea,

“That was fast,” Yaz remarked,

“Yaz, we’ve traveled through time and space and this is what surprises you?” The Doctor took a sip of the tea, she stared at Malbi, “Oh, that was mean. That was a really awful thing to do…” The Doctor tried to stand up, falling on her knees off the bed, her eyelids were heavy as she felt the sedative pulse through her veins. It was a strong sedative too, one that would knock her out for a while. She felt the cup slip out of her hands as she hit the ground, unconsciousness taking over.

The Doctor opened her eyes. “It’s nice to see you’re finally up.” Malbi called from the other side of the room. Memories came flooding back into the Doctor’s head and she jumped up,

“That was a cruel thing to do. I need to get back to my ship. It’s on a _junk planet_. Someone could have taken her. She’s all I have left.”

“Well, I’m glad to see that you’re feeling better. You have a teleport booked for tomorrow evening, but we can move it up to fourteen hundred hours today.”

“Where’s the fam?”

“They’re in the dining area, would you like to call them up here?”

“Nah, let them eat.” The Doctor sighed.

The teleport was rough and much to like a Vortex Manipulator for the Doctor’s liking, but they finally made back it to Seffilun 27 and to the Doctor’s relief, there the TARDIS rested. “Oh, I missed you!” She whispered, running her hand down the TARDIS door, swiftly sliding the key in. “Alright, you three,” She grinned like a manic as she gripped a lever on the console, “To Seffilun 59.”


	9. Cutting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF-HARM

The Doctor stared in horror as the girl took a breath one last time. She closed her eyes, though let no tears fall. She left the room, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham on her heels, “Doctor, are you alright?” Yaz asked,

“Oh yes, just peachy.” The Doctor said furiously, “I’m just excellent. Brillant.” She shoved the TARDIS doors open, “Get some sleep.” She said, storming through the halls. Behind her, she heard Graham say,

“Come on, we can talk to her in the morning. I’m exhausted.” With confirmation of isolation, the Doctor made her way out of earshot, bursting through the door to her bedroom, shutting it behind her and locking it. She pushed the bathroom door open and shut and locking it as well. There would be no disruptions tonight. She pulled open the drawer to find her old friend. She hadn’t used it for a long time. She hadn’t needed to. But now she did. The razor blade glinted in the artificial light above her, this was the first time in this body and she was going to make it hurt. She looked down at her unscarred wrists and pressed the blade to it, sliding it across in a smooth motion. The pain was satisfying. Deserved. She made no hesitation as she slid it across again. And again. And again. And again. She let her anger and self-hate consume her as she continued. Visions of Gallifrey flashed before her eyes, and then of her family, her old companions, Rose. Her Rose. Blood spilled from her arms as she cut until her whole wrist was consumed. One for Bill, one for Clara, one for Rory, one for Amy, one for Astrid, one for River, one for Donna, one for Martha, one for Rose, another for Rose, another for Rose… She finally paused, were the lights dimming? Her blade fell from her numb fingers and it was then that she realized she’d gone too far. But the room was still dimming and it finally descended to black.

“Doctor…”

“Doctor!”

“DOCTOR!” The Doctor’s groggy eyes opened, Yaz was standing above her, her face was scared…She was afraid…Why was she afraid? The Doctor was dizzy, and her forearms were aching, almost as if…The Doctor’s eyes darted down to her wrists, blood was dripping from her arms to the floor, memories flooded back into her head,

“I thought you were going to bed…” The Doctor said,

“Where’s the first aid kit?” Yaz demanded,

“Under the console…” The Doctor said, her voice was quiet and timid, Yaz sprinted away, coming back thirty-four seconds later, clearly the TARDIS was concerned enough to move her bedroom closer to the console room.

Yaz’s hands were shaking as she cleaned and applied bandages to the Doctor’s wounds in silence. Finally, she locked eyes with the Doctor, “What happened?”

“You were supposed to be asleep.” The Doctor whispered,

“You could have died!” Yaz shouted, the Doctor recoiled against the anger, Yaz’s face softened, “Doctor, why did you do this to yourself?” The Doctor stared at her, almost not believing that Yaz didn’t know,

“Because I deserve it.”  
“Oh, Doctor,” Yaz whispered, “What would ever make you think that?”

“That girl is dead because of me.”  
“It wasn’t your fault, Doctor,” Yaz said, “How could you ever think it was?”

“I could have saved her…”

“No, you couldn’t have, there’s no way you could have saved her…”

“And it’s not just that,” The Doctor said, her voice rising, “You don’t know what I’ve seen, what I’ve done, who I could have saved, who I’ve killed.” She ran a shaking hand through her blonde hair, “I’ve killed so many, Yaz, I’m not an innocent, and this is my punishment.” She looked up at Yaz’s horrified face, “I’ll take you home.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, I assume you won’t want to travel with someone like me anymore…”

“What in the universe makes you think I wouldn’t want to travel with you after this, Doctor, I want to help you. You help everyone else, let me in.”

“Why would you want to help me?” The Doctor asked, her voice was timid, very unDoctor-like.

“Because I care about you, Doctor. Now please tell me, what happened?”

“There was a war…” The Doctor said after a moment’s pause, “On my homeplanet, and the Time Lords, my lot, were fighting the Daleks, and we were defenceless, they were going to destroy our planet, then go off to destroy the rest of the universe, but my lot wanted to ascend, it was the only way for us to win, we would destroy the rest of the universe and ascend above it all. Either way it went, the universe would be destroyed, so I ended the war. I destroyed the planet, killing Time Lords and Daleks alike. I got a second chance though, went back and fixed it, but I wonder what I’m capable of, and if I would still make the same choice if I thought there was no other way…”

“Doctor, I’m so sorry.” Yaz said quietly, the Doctor closed her eyes,

“‘S not your fault. If anything it’s –”

“Don’t you dare say it’s yours, Doctor,” Yaz cut her off, “Because it’s not your fault. This isn’t your fault.”

The Doctor woke the next morning to her arms feeling heavy with bandages. Looking up, she saw Yaz curled up on a chair, asleep. Clumsily climbing out of bed, the Doctor picked Yaz up, tucking her into bed, and making her way to the bathroom and removing her bandages. The skin was almost completely healed, the scars already looking weeks old, within the next day or so, they would be gone completely. The room was now spotless, clearly the TARDIS had cleaned up in the night. “Thank you, dear.” The Doctor said, stroking the wall and the TARDIS hummed in appreciation.  
“Doctor?” Yaz called,

“Yes?” The Doctor made her way to the bed that Yaz was now climbing out of.

“Do you, do you think you’ll be alright now – and, and don’t lie to me…”  
“For now.” The Doctor finally said, Yaz nodded,

“Just, please promise me that if you want to do this again, you’ll tell me. Please?”

“I promise.” The Doctor lied.


End file.
